The Shield Strikes
by motouzb
Summary: Okay it's my first time doing this but, I really loved the anime but I was not satisfied with how things turned out, I didn't finish the story yet but I am waiting or reviews


Yeah ok I'm pretty sure im not the only one who wanted this. The story takes place in Season 1-2 (ep 12- ?).

The woman named Glass opened her fan and rushed at me, I quickly blocked the attack but the other heroes were all knocked out including my party.

"Now that everyone is unconscious I would like to offer a preposition to you Naofumi.

"What do you want?"

"As I am now I won't be able take down all of the heroes myself, if you guys work together. But I know that you guys will not be doing that so I will not be taking any chance and I would like you to be allied with me, join me."

"And what will happen if I join you? What do I gain by helping you?"

"First of all, you have great potential, the Shield Hero can be the most powerful if you work together with the other heroes, and I will stop opening the rifts which means the Waves will be ending but for that to happen you have to take care one of my biggest threats. In this moment Melromarc is the most powerful country thanks to you guys, the heroes. But before the heroes had been summoned Melromarc was the most weak when it comes to military but they did have the Queen to make it up for it, she out-bested everyone in politics. Which is how this country has survived. If you think about it, this country resembles Austria."

"How do you know what and where Austria is?"

"You see Naofumi, I have been living in this world for 50 years now. I was transported here, had been promised after the Waves we could all go back home but they lied. They all lied, we were forced to stay here and if you are wondering I was summoned here as the aid of a Shield Hero I was just like your half-racoon companion but I had been summoned here from Japan, the Shield Hero of my time was a crazy person, he had sacrificed over 30 people in a ritual just to get me here and because him, I have the lifespan of 30 people, after I found out I had such a long life to live, I studied for nearly 30 years and found out how to open the Rifts and how to close it and for that matter I had wanted to take control of all Urope, it is very similar to Europe from our world. Now I know you have a lot of questions but

next time we meet will be when almost all of the Royal Family of Melromarc dies. I know you think you blocked my attack but I have just slowed down the time in our area."

As she vanishes into the rifts I was left speechless.

I see that the time is no longer slow. As I look backwards Raphtalia rushed towards me.

"Naofumi-sama are you okay? All I saw was a bright flash and I got knocked out pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine, but how about Filo? Is she okay too?"

As Raphtalia walks towards Filo I walk around and find the fainted bitch and the other shit heroes knocked out as well. I kick the Spear-tard on the stomach to wake him up. As he wakes up so does the Bitch and the others. I tell them I handled her and they all couldn't believe me but thanks to that King everything was recorded and I knew Glass had altered the footage. As we head back to the capital to get new gear some Royal soldier runs toward me, I know I should be running away from him but I was too tired. I head to the castle and meet the King, I was furious just by looking at his face but I had to keep my cool.

"Silence! You are before the king!"

The door hinges squealed as the door opened, and we were lead to the thrones, where the shit-king sat and looked down severely at me. I'm sure he'd already been told everything. He was obviously irritated at how successful I had been during the wave.

"It is incredible to think it, but I hear you were able to fight back at the Wave, Shield. And I don't believe a single footage of that."

"Is that how you express your gratitude?"

"Insolence! Question – how did you acquire such strength that made you more powerful than the others?"

"Are you serious right now?"

The shit-king doesn't say anything just looks at me furiously, but at that moment I didn't know whether I should be mad or laugh at how dumb he looks.

"Speak now."

He was wondering if I was stronger than the other heroes, but he wasn't honest enough to ask me directly. He made me sick.

At that moment I remembered what Glass had told me before she vanished.

I turned to the Shit-king and smiled, jabbing my finger at the ground before me.

"If you really want to know, crawl down here and bow to me and beg for my answer. That's how we do it where I come from."\

He was so shocked it was hilarious, I wish I could have taken a picture.

"Did I stutter? Maybe clean your ears because it's always full of shit."

"Uh… Uh… Uh…"

"What are you grunting like an Ape for? Or do you actually want to be one?"

As I mocked him, his face grew red and stiff. His eyes glared at me, full of hate.

"You piece of shit!"

The Shit-king screamed. His shout roared through the halls enough to be able to hear it from the other room.

The first enemy was the Wave, and the second was him But I wasn't going to lose now, after grinding so hard.

The Shit-king screams and orders his "highly trained" soldiers to round me up with their rusted-ass old swords.

"Now you are obliged to cooperate with me."

"No, shit face"

He screams once more and orders his soldiers to kill me.

I smile and I use the prison shield on myself as they charge towards me with the swords, they hit the my shield and I knock them out with my air shield.

The king seems shocked so is his dog.

I walk towards him and he starts panicking.

"I had been recording everything that just happened here right now. If you don't crawl down here and bow to me and beg for my mercy. I'll kill everyone here and alter the footage and show the Queen and everyone."

He starts barking like a dog and I ignore him and knock him out with my Air Strike shield which I think to myself maybe it was bit overboard but nah he had deserved it. I throw out the other guards that I knocked out from before with his servant who is always with him and they die from the impact.

As I walk out with only the king laying down on the floor I spit on him and then walk out.

I go back to the shop where we all regrouped and explain everything, Raphtalia wasn't shocked, surprisingly but the blacksmith was as we talk.

The second princess comes here and asks that I go back and re-conciliate for his forgiveness. I laugh at that and walk with her.

And when we reach there I meet the Queen for the first time, she wasn't in the main throne room she was walking around this castle talking to people. I tell her the monstrosities and the falls accusations they had committed and she took it well and said we would talk seriously in the throne room.

We both walk through there and she shows everyone what those two plotted against me and they were taken to the guillotine as their heads were put on the guillotine I felt joy, finally something that's working in my life, but I see the Queen she was not happy about the decisions she made today but it had to be done. As the guillotine cuts their head so does the Queen slit her wrist making her soaked with blood and she dies. Melty was sitting near the Queen and she just fainted. I pretended to care and use heal but made sure it didn't work. Just like that the Royal Family was on my palm.

Melty wakes up and I send Filo and Raphtalia to comfort her. I walk outside and it starts raining, when I tried to go back in the rain stopped mid-way it just didn't drop it was floating and Glass had returned.

"Congratulations on the achievement, I would recommend you using Melty to disguise yourself and control royalty because if you do step up and declare yourself king, the strong belief of this country would form a coupe-d'État and the other heroes would be opposed against you, so you have to stay neutral."

I stare at her and think why is she helping me?

"Why are you helping me? What is your actual plan?"

"That answer will be for another time"

She says that as she vanishes to the air. I go back to Raphtalia and try to mourn the Queen with Melty.

\- - - - - **6 Years**** Later - - - - -**

The hourglasses have stopped working, which means the rifts have stopped. Raphtalia keeps dropping hints at me about how she feels but I keep treating her as my daughter because I cannot taking a liking to someone that I "parented". Melty became the Queen and as Queen she demolished the Three Heroes Church which they had been conspiring against us for a long time. We locked up the Spear Hero for aiding a conspiracy and I have reached the level of 98. We travelled to other countries and made them sign a peace treaty. No-one signed the treaty which then we came prepared to their castle and when they didn't sign it we just killed of the Royal Family and replaced them with our own puppets. Melty as just like her mother described became a very smart politician. She also grew up to be a very pretty woman. I'm 26 now, I grew out my beard. I haven't seen Glass since our last encounter. Since we signed a peace treaty to Britannia we learned their Steam powered machines and learned how to make rifles.


End file.
